El asistente del rey
by Eriminmin
Summary: En un imperio donde la tecnología ha llegado para quedarse y la calidad de vida y derechos humanos están lejos de ser los mejores, Midoriya, un joven que ha vivido toda su vida viajando en trenes a lo largo y ancho del imperio, se ve envuelto en un altercado que pronto se sale de sus manos y lo obliga a involucrarse en una misión que jamás habría imaginado.
1. ¡Todos a bordo!

Disclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia pertenece a Horikoshi Kōhei.  
Advertencias: Universo alterno con temática Steampunk, basado en la ilustración de la segunda encuesta de popularidad del manga.

* * *

El tren en el que estaba pronto iniciaría su viaje, y al igual que todos los demás, Midoriya corría de un lado para otro para tener todo listo para cuando los pasajeros comenzaran a llegar. Se preocupó de tener el pasillo libre de obstáculos, los asientos y mesas sin polvo, los vasos y cubiertos relucientes y la comida fresca y bien preservada.

Se miró al espejo una última vez, aprovechando de acomodarse la corbata burdeo que llevaba puesta, además del cuello y puños de su camisa. Al igual que el resto del tren, él debía estar deslumbrante para los pasajeros, pues si bien él era solo un camarero, siempre intentaría ser el mejor.

En pocos minutos las personas comenzaron a subir al tren y, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, los recibía y ayudaba a acomodarse a lo largo del vagón para luego ofrecerles una taza de té o café, a modo de bienvenida. En cuanto terminaba con un vagón se iba de inmediato al siguiente, pues él estaba encargado de servirles a todos los pasajeros de al menos tres vagones seguidos, incluso de más, si la cantidad de pasajeros lo requería.

Cuando terminó con su tarea, escuchó un grito de una de sus compañeras, dando aviso de que el tren partiría en menos de cinco minutos. Midoriya suspiró hacia sus adentros, eso significaba que era poco probable que subieran más pasajeros, por lo cual tendría un pequeño descanso.

Miró su reloj de bolsillo, y cuando ya habían pasado los cinco minutos, se encargó, junto al resto de sus compañeros, de cerrar las puertas de cada vagón. Cuando finalmente iba a cerrar la última, alcanzó a divisar a alguien que venía corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección hacia él, o más bien, en dirección a la entrada.

Sin tener mucho tiempo para reaccionar sólo pudo abrir la puerta para que la persona alcanzara a subir, pero no logró quitarse de en medio, por lo que nada más al subir al vagón fue embestido por esta persona, quien se apresuró en ponerse de pie y cerrar la puerta que recién había cruzado.

Midoriya, aún adolorido, se puso de pie y luego ordenó su ropa, algo malhumorado. Para nada se esperaba que aquella persona tuviera tan malos modales como para tirarlo al piso y ni siquiera ofrecerle ayuda o disculpas.

—Señor, disculpe. —Intentó llamar su atención, pero fue inútil.

Notó que esta persona seguía junto a la puerta observando hacia el exterior, y no lo dejó de hacer hasta que la bocina del tren resonó por todo el lugar y éste comenzaba a andar, dejando atrás la estación.

Cuando la estación no se divisó más, esta persona se giró y se topó con Midoriya de frente, quien lo miraba reprobatoriamente.

Midoriya lo miró de pies a cabeza, fijándose en la maltratada capa con capucha que llevaba, que estaba casi o igual de sucia que sus bototos, llenos de polvo y barro seco.

—Señor, si me permite, puedo ayudarlo a acomodarse en el tren —dijo con entereza, después de todo tomaba muy en serio su trabajo—, pero primero necesito que se quite esa capucha y limpie sus zapatos.

El hombre que estaba frente a él lo observó unos segundos, luego miró hacia un lado y finalmente volvió a mirarlo.

—Me quedaré en la zona de carga, si no es un problema.

Midoriya se sorprendió ante aquella respuesta, totalmente inesperada.

—Señor, insisto, preferiría que se acomodara en el interior de uno de los otros vagones…

—Y yo insisto, preferiría ir en la zona de carga.

Midoriya no quería ceder ante tan extraña petición, después de todo no podía dejar ir a un pasajero en tan malas condiciones, pero aquel hombre no parecía que cambiaría fácilmente de opinión, por lo que decidió dejarlo ahí por el momento.

—Entonces, ¿debería traerle algo de beber o comer?

Notó que los ojos del hombre brillaron más de lo normal cuando pronunció beber y comer.

—Solo agua y… cualquier cosa dulce estaría bien.

—Volveré enseguida —respondió Midoriya, para luego dar media vuelta y salir por la puerta que unía a cada vagón con el siguiente.

Durante todo el camino estuvo inmerso en sus pensamientos, tratando de unir cabos respecto a aquel extraño hombre, quien no parecía ser un buena persona, pero tampoco una mala; tenía una extraña aura alrededor suyo que confundía y dejaba perplejo a Midoriya.

Cuando consiguió las cosas se fue directo hasta el primer vagón de carga, en donde supuso estaría este hombre, y así fue, éste estaba sentado en el piso y apoyado contra una de las tantas cajas que allí habían.

—Señor, le he traído el agua que pidió —dijo mientras se acercaba a él—. Y respecto a lo dulce… opté por un pedazo de bizcocho Victoria, espero que sea de su agrado.

El tipo miró hacia arriba tan rápidamente que la capucha cayó suavemente hacia atrás, dejando ver por primera vez su rostro.

—Siempre he escuchado a otras personas decir lo delicioso que es este dulce, pero no había tenido oportunidad de probarlo —dijo el hombre mientras se colocaba de pie. Después se acercó a Midoriya y tomó el platillo de la bandeja con delicadeza—. Estoy muy agradecido de que haya traído esto, joven camarero. Muchas gracias.

Midoriya no pudo responderle nada al hombre, estaba muy concentrado observado su rostro puesto que este se le hacía muy familiar.

Su cabello era de diferentes colores, una mitad blanca y la otra roja, cualidad que compartía con sus ojos, siendo uno de color negro y el otro de color azul, y como si aquello no fuese lo suficientemente llamativo, tenía una gran cicatriz en su rostro que cubría la mitad superior izquierda del mismo. Midoriya no pudo evitar pensar en lo doloroso que debió haber sido.

Al ver que el joven comía con ánimo su pedazo de bizcocho, Midoriya decidió que lo mejor era irse y dejarlo disfrutar. Se retiró del vagón, no sin antes recordarle que si necesitaba cualquier cosa solo debía pedírsela, luego salió.

Una hora de viaje pasó sin apuros ni sorpresas, quedando poco menos de la mitad de camino para llegar a destino, cuando un gran estruendo remeció todo el tren.

Las personas en su interior gritaron y se afirmaron de lo primero que encontraron, intentando no caer al piso o golpearse contra cualquier objeto. Midoriya por suerte logró agarrarse de la mesa que había en el bar.

De pronto llegó una de sus compañera, muy agitada.

—¡Todos los pasajeros deben mantenerse alejados de los últimos vagones! ¡Por su seguridad, deben mantenerse en sus asientos y no realizar movimientos bruscos!

De inmediato los pasajeros comenzaron a murmurar entre sí, algunos aliviados de que solo hubiese sido una avería, mientras otros se preguntaban si eso era lo que realmente había pasado.

La compañera de Midoriya iba a seguir su camino para dar aviso en el resto de vagones, pero Midoriya la detuvo y la alejó hacia un lado.

—¿Qué está pasando, Kendou?

La joven sujetó con fuerza las manos de Midoriya mientras temblaba ligeramente.

—Unas personas se han metido al tren; al parecer nos venían siguiendo desde que salimos —dijo en voz baja para que los pasajeros no escucharan—. Se han subido en el último vagón y lo han hecho explotar… y además…

La joven detuvo su relato. Tomó algo de aire y continuó luego de reprimir las lágrimas.

—Han asesinado a Kodai…

Midoriya abrió los ojos impactado, y esta vez él también sujetó con fuerza las manos de Kendou.

—Ellos nos atraparon y obligaron a decirles la ubicación de alguien que no conocíamos… pero no hicieron caso y como castigo tomaron y apuñalaron a Kodai sin pensarlo dos veces… Luego me enviaron hacia acá para que tranquilizara a los demás y así nadie escapara… ¡Te prometo que no tengo idea de a quién buscan…!

Kendou siguió murmurando más cosas, cada vez menos comprensibles pues la voz se le rompía a ratos.

Midoriya, en un intento por hacerla recobrar la calma, la sostuvo por los hombros, obligándola a mirarlo a la cara.

—Kendou, lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es tranquilizar a los pasajeros, sino el sacrificio de Kodai habrá sido en vano.

Ella lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Antes de que las lágrimas comenzaran a caer, se refregó los ojos con los puños de su blusa.

—No dejes que esto se convierta en un caos. Sé que eres capaz de mantenerlos a todos tranquilos.

Kendou bajó la cabeza durante unos segundos, luego la levantó y se golpeó con fuerza en ambas mejillas con la palma de sus manos.

—Tienes razón; es mi deber como asistente. —Sus hombros bajaron y su rostro se suavizó, logrando formar una sonrisa— Gracias por estar aquí, Midoriya. No vayas a los últimos vagones por favor.

Midoriya recibió un abrazo apretado por parte de su compañera, quien luego se retiró rápidamente del lugar y siguió avanzando por el tren. Midoriya, por su lado, estaba decidido a ir por el camino en que ella había venido.

Sin considerarlo dos veces comenzó a caminar hacia la parte trasera del tren, pensando en cómo sería capaz de resolver este problema. Personalmente no se tenía mucha confianza en una lucha mano a mano, pues jamás había sido bueno en ello —a pesar de haberlo intentado para quitarse a uno que otro matón de encima—.

Cuando pasó al siguiente vagón, únicamente con fuerza bruta logró quitar una manilla adherida a la pared, y entonces, con ella en mano, se armó de valor y se atrevió a cruzar hasta el siguiente vagón. Una ráfaga de viento lo recibió bruscamente, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio por al menos un segundo. Cuando notó la razón de porqué había una brisa constante en el lugar abrió los ojos completamente sorprendido; todo el techo del vagón había desaparecido, incluyendo algunos pedazos de pared también.

Se impresionó aún más cuando observó con más detalle el resto del vagón; lo que quedaba del tapiz y de las cortinas se quemaba lentamente por culpa de unas pequeñas pero constantes llamas, y, por otro lado, había unos grandes pedazos de hielo que parecían brotar del suelo y se incrustaban en la pared o una que otra ventana.

Midoriya no terminaba de entender qué fue lo que había pasado, nada parecía tener sentido allí.

Sin dejarlo intentar explicarse lo sucedido, alguien más apareció de pronto, cayendo desde lo que quedaba de techo. Midoriya estuvo preparado para golpearlo de inmediato, pero el hombre detuvo su intento sólo bloqueándolo con la palma de su mano.

—Debería tener más precaución con eso. Podría golpear a alguien.

Aunque Midoriya pensó de inmediato que eso era precisamente lo que quería hacer, se contuvo de responder puesto que, al ver el rostro del hombre, todo tuvo —al menos un poco— más sentido; se trataba del mismo joven que se había colado en el tren hace una hora y al que él le había ofrecido bizcocho.

—¿Qué hace acá? —preguntó Midoriya con sorpresa— ¡Es muy peligroso que esté aquí! —Lo cogió de una mano y tenía toda la intención de sacarlo de ahí—. Debe ir a los otros vagones, allí estará más seguro…

El joven se mantuvo firme en su posición, haciendo retroceder al camarero, quien se giró hacia él con notoria duda en su rostro.

—Aquí estoy bien. Si voy a otro lado más personas pueden resultar heridas.

—¿De qué está hablando…?

Ni siquiera alcanzó a terminar de hablar cuando notó que venía una carroza a toda velocidad en su misma dirección, intentando alcanzarlos.

A diferencia suya, el otro joven se giró con tranquilidad hacia la parte destruida del vagón, logrando observar a los tipos que venían tras ellos.

—¿Es que acaso vienen más…? —Midoriya temblaba de sólo pensar en ello— ¿Qué es lo que quieren…? —se preguntaba en voz baja, apretando los dientes con fuerza debido a la frustración— ¿Acaso no fue suficiente con tomar la vida de Kodai…?

—¿Ella era su amiga? —preguntó el joven frente a él.

—Sí, desde hace muchos años. Fue una de las que más me ayudó a saber llevar este trabajo…

—Lamento mucho no haber sido capaz de hacer algo por ella.

Cada vez la carroza se acercaba más al tren, y cuando finalmente estuvieron a la misma altura, la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un tipo que se comenzó a preparar para saltar al vagón.

—No es su culpa que esto pasara…

—Sí... lo es.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

Luego de que el primero saltara, otros dos hombres salieron de la carroza, dando un solo gran salto para llegar hasta el vagón. Cuando se hallaron frente a Midoriya y al joven, el más alto de los tres sacó un gran cuchillo desde la funda de su cinturón, después los otros desenfundaron una pistola y una escopeta, apuntando directamente a ambos.

—Todo esto es mi culpa.

Cuando los tipos dispararon hacia ellos, en menos de un segundo una gran pared de hielo que salió de la nada los protegió de las balas.

—¿Qué…?

Midoriya miró hacia el suelo pero no había nada, luego observó al joven a su lado y notó que el hielo había salido desde su mano derecha. El joven se giró hacia Midoriya y con su mano libre lo sujetó del hombro.

–Quédese aquí, detrás del hielo. No se le ocurra salir —ordenó sin esperar una respuesta.

Midoriya sólo asintió rápidamente, pues no quería llevarle la contraria a alguien que podía crear hielo de la nada.

Entonces el joven, en un sólo movimiento rodeó el hielo y fue directo hacia el tipo más alto, quien a pesar de notar que se acercaba, no logró reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido ante su ataque y antes de que se diera cuenta, una gran cuchilla hecha del mismo hielo había atravesado su estómago, haciéndolo retroceder mientras se llevaba las manos al abdomen.

El hombre que llevaba la escopeta, al tener en su rango al otro joven intentó dispararle, pero éste utilizó el gran cuerpo del otro para cubrirse. Ya moribundo, el tipo fue lanzado hacia el mismo que le había disparado, haciéndolos caer y aplastando a uno en el proceso.

Rápidamente el joven se giró y golpeó en la muñeca al hombre restante, haciendo que soltara la pistola y ésta cayera al suelo, inútil. Sin oponer más resistencia el tipo levantó las manos en símbolo de completa rendición, pero sin piedad, el joven levantó su mano derecha y, sosteniéndolo por el cuello, un afilado hielo atravesó su garganta; a pesar de que se resistió unos segundos, luego ya no había nada que hacer.

Midoriya solo miraba quieto desde su posición, sin poder creer todo lo que estaba viendo. No podía entender cómo alguien era capaz de matar a tantas personas a sangre fría, sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

A pesar de que no estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que había hecho, no pudo evitar advertirle cuando notó que el tipo que había sido aplastado por el cuerpo de su compañero ya se lo había quitado de encima y estaba a punto de pararse y atacarlo por la espalda.

De inmediato el joven reaccionó y se giró, colocando uno de sus pies sobre el pecho del hombre en el piso, luego tomó la escopeta y le disparó en la cabeza.

Midoriya dejó escapar un gran suspiro al saber que ya no habían más de esos tipos cerca —sin contar al conductor de la carroza, pues este había escapado de inmediato cuando el primer hombre fue derrotado—, pero aún así no se terminaba de sentir aliviado. En ese preciso instante compartía espacio con un hombre mucho más peligroso que todos los otros juntos, y no estaba seguro de si podía confiar en él.

El joven se quedó de pie allí mismo, observando con atención el arma que aún tenía en sus manos.

—Lo siento por hacerle ver este espectáculo tan desagradable. No estaba en los planes que alguien más se viera involucrado.

Midoriya se mantuvo en silencio, pues simplemente no supo qué decir. El joven suspiró desganado.

—Me ha visto asesinar a sangre fría a todos estos hombres. Desde mi punto de vista solo hay dos opciones, puede correr y decirle a los demás que hay un asesino a bordo o… puede simplemente olvidar todo lo que ha visto aquí.

Midoriya sudó frío. La respuesta era obvia, ¿no?

—Entonces, ¿cuál elige?


	2. Consecuencias

Disclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia pertenece a Horikoshi Kōhei.  
Advertencias: Universo alterno con temática Steampunk.

Podría contener temas no apropiados para todo el mundo.

* * *

Ya habían pasado más de dos semanas desde el ataque al tren.

Además de Kodai y los mismos delincuentes, nadie más salió herido, por suerte solo fue un gran susto para todos.

Los primeros días fue _el_ tema del que todos hablaban en la ciudad, pues la prensa se encargó de darle una gran atención al incidente, debido a que pesar de que la policía investigó sin cansancio, aún a día de hoy nadie tenía claro el porqué esos tipos habían atacado el tren, y aún más importante, no habían encontrado ninguna pista del o los asesinos de aquel grupo, pues no había dejado más huella que una escena de combate bastante destruida. Los periodistas rápidamente comenzaron a especular sobre quién fue el asesino de estos delincuentes, cuál fue su motivación y cómo escapó sin dejar rastro.

La opinión pública estaba dividida, algunos lo consideraban otro delincuente más, pues había asesinado nada menos que a tres personas y encima había escapado, sin esperar a dar explicaciones de sus actos. Por otro lado, algunos lo consideraban un héroe, ya que si no hubiese sido por él, muchas más personas habrían muerto además de la joven ayudante del tren.

Con el pasar de los días la gente pareció olvidarlo, los policías debieron dejar el caso de lado por otros más urgentes y los periódicos cada vez redujeron más el espacio de la noticia, hasta que, pasadas dos semanas, ya nadie lo recordaba.

Kodai, la única víctima del ataque, tuvo un pequeño velatorio luego de que la policía entregara su cuerpo. Su familia también organizó un pequeño funeral al que asistieron los más cercanos además de sus dos compañeros de trabajo, Kendou y Midoriya. Ambos presentaron sus respetos a los padres de la joven durante la ceremonia. Luego de compartir unos minutos con ellos debieron retirarse, pues la capital no se iba a detener por la defunción de una desconocida y ellos debían volver a su trabajo.

Mientras se retiraba del cementerio, a Midoriya le pareció ver a alguien por el rabillo del ojo, pero aunque se volteó enseguida a mirar no fue capaz de encontrar nada ni a nadie. Pensó que sus nervios y el cansancio acumulado le jugaron una mala pasada; los últimos días no había dormido lo suficiente.

Cuando llegaron a la estación Nova, donde debían empezar hoy, sus tareas ya estaban asignadas y programadas para el resto del día: la joven Kendou debía quedarse en boletería atendiendo al público, a diferencia del joven Midoriya, a quien le tocó la limpieza de unos vagones que recientemente habían salido de mantenimiento. Ambos se despidieron y, con la promesa de volver a verse al día siguiente, se separaron.

El joven se dirigió hasta la sección más apartada de la estación, aquella en donde el público general tiene prohibido entrar y donde el humo, el calor y el vapor están a la orden del día, al igual que la suciedad y el ruido ensordecedor.

Midoriya ya conocía este lugar, pues cuando era más pequeño y aún no aprendía lo suficiente —sin considerar que no cumplía con la edad mínima para trabajar—, se pasaba el día entero corriendo de un lado a otro haciendo los mandados de algún jefe, limpiando las máquinas o llevando carbón a las calderas de las locomotoras.

Aquellas tareas eran bastante complicadas para un niño, pero gracias a su esfuerzo y constante alegría fue capaz de cumplirlas de igual manera, y de paso hacerse amigo de algunos obreros, conocido de algunos conductores, e incluso el favorito de uno que otro jefe de estación. Midoriya se enorgullecía de tener una gran variedad de conocidos.

—¡Hace un tiempo que no te veía por acá, chico!

Midoriya miró hacia la izquierda y se encontró con un viejo conocido. Se acercó hasta él con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Señor Sekijirou! ¿Cómo ha estado?

El hombre al que le habló era un antiguo compañero de trabajo, mucho más grande que él, tanto en tamaño como en edad. Él trabajaba directamente en las calderas de la estación y en las de cada tren, además se encargaba de mantenerlas o arreglarlas de tanto en tanto.

El señor Sekijirou extendió su mano hasta Midoriya, quien dudoso, lo hizo también. Como era de esperar, el gran hombre apretó la mano del joven hasta que le pidió por favor que le soltara.

—Esta vez has aguantado más. ¡Cómo se nota que has crecido! —dijo para luego reír con mucho ánimo.

Por su lado, Midoriya sonreía algo preocupado mientras se sobaba la mano. Sekijirou nunca había sido bueno para contenerse.

—¿Y qué te trae por aquí, chico? Pensé que te habían trasladado definitivamente al interior de los trenes.

—Creo que me quieren mantener alejado de ello un poco, después de lo que pasó…

El hombre abrió los ojos, como si recordara el suceso, luego los cerró y se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

—Oí algo de ello. Lo siento mucho chico. Tengo entendido que eran amigos.

—Sí, lo éramos…

—Realmente lo siento. Nadie merece morir a manos de un delincuente.

Midoriya solo pudo asentir. No se encontraba de ánimo para hablar de ello.

—Señor Sekijirou, me han enviado para limpiar unos vagones que recién terminaron de arreglar, pero no los he visto. ¿Sabe a cuáles se refieren?

—En la mañana llegaron unos vagones… deberían ser esos. Están en la parte trasera de la estación —dijo mientras apuntaba con su pulgar—. Solo sigue derecho por aquí y verás una puerta, al otro lado están.

—Muchas gracias señor. Nos vemos a la tarde.

—Si necesitas ayuda sólo dímelo, ¿si? ¡Hasta pronto!

Midoriya siguió el camino indicado por Sekijirou hasta que llegó a aquella puerta, sin retraso la abrió y finalmente encontró los vagones del otro lado. Nunca antes había estado en aquel lugar, por lo que se sorprendió de que fuese a cielo abierto y solo hubiese un par de rieles en donde los trenes descansaban, además de una que otra caja de herramientas y cosas relacionadas. Cerró la puerta detrás suyo y, después de aspirar una gran bocanada de aire, comenzó a trabajar.

Primero los limpió por fuera, lanzando sobre sus paredes toda el agua que una cubeta puede contener. Repitió el ejercicio unas cuantas veces más y luego se encargó de restregar con un paño cada parte del exterior del vagón. Cuando estuvo contento con el resultado, decidió seguir con el segundo.

Mientras llenaba nuevamente las dos cubetas que utilizaba, se quedó mirando el cielo a lo lejos desde donde estaba. Creía estar pensando en nada, pero a la vez en todo. Dos semanas era muy poco tiempo como para sobrellevar una muerte, pero aún así parecía que a la ciudad no le importaba nada más que el trabajo y la producción, y las persona no eran más que solo un medio para conseguir riqueza y fama entre los otros reinos.

Se apresuró en cerrar las llaves en cuanto notó que había dejado corriendo el agua más de lo debido y que ésta se había expandido por todo el suelo, mojando la tierra e incluso sus zapatos. Suspiró cansado cuando sintió los pies húmedos dentro de los zapatos; solo esperaba no atrapar un resfriado gracias a ello.

En cuanto tomó ambas cubetas con sus dos manos, notó que una pequeña onda se formó en el agua desparramada, lo cual hizo que mirara hacia un lado, encontrándose con una figura desconocida.

Se trataba de un hombre de mediana edad quien vestía elegante, con guantes blancos y un largo abrigo de color marrón que llegaba hasta sus pantorrillas.

Midoriya bajó las cubetas hasta el piso nuevamente, luego se enderezó y se dirigió al hombre.

—Buenas tardes señor. ¿Se le ofrece algo?

—Estoy buscando la estación Nova, pero creo que estoy perdido.

—Si se trata de la estación, la mejor ruta es que vuelva por el mismo camino y luego gire a la derecha, de ahí siga el mismo trayecto que la calle a su costado y llegará a la entrada sin problemas.

—¿No conoces alguna ruta más corta? Algo como, pasar a través de la sala de máquinas y eso.

Midoriya abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Ya era bastante raro que alguien llegara hasta ahí por su cuenta, pero ¿y que además quisiera entrar a la sala de mantenimiento? Eso era demasiado extraño, por no decir sospechoso.

—Es demasiado peligroso pasar por entre las máquinas, señor. Por su propia seguridad usted debería volver por donde vino e ir por la ruta que le recomendé. Es la mejor manera…

El hombre acortó rápidamente la distancia entre ambos y luego tomó a Midoriya por el cuello de su camisa, inclusive levantándolo del suelo.

—Ya te he dicho que quiero la ruta más directa, sin rodeos ni nada parecido.

Midoriya intentaba soltarse del agarre pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo. Sus pies daban patadas al aire en un vano intento por zafarse.

Había logrado salvarse de la muerte hacía dos semanas, pero parecía que ésta aún le perseguía y esta vez sí que había logrado atraparlo.

En lo único que pudo pensar fue en que al fin se encontraría con su madre, luego de tanto tiempo, pero antes de dejarse entregar divisó que justo detrás del hombre que le tenía agarrado alguien más apareció, para luego golpearlo en la cabeza y lograr hacer que lo soltara, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo, uno inconsciente y el otro adolorido.

Cuando estuvo en el piso, Midoriya dio una gran bocanada de aire para recuperar todo lo que tuvo que aguantar mientras el sujeto lo sostenía. Comenzó a respirar agitadamente, sintiendo que el corazón le palpitaba más rápido que incluso en la ocasión anterior, hasta que logró tranquilizarse y voltearse a ver a su nuevo salvador.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par en cuanto notó que se trataba del mismo sujeto que asesinó a los delincuentes en el tren. Sería imposible olvidar aquella gran cicatriz.

Todo parecía una gran coincidencia, o al menos eso esperaba.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí…? —preguntó Midoriya, asustado— Creí que nuestro trato…

—Sí, soy consciente de ello, e hizo un trabajo excelente fingiendo desconocer lo que sucedió en el tren. —Midoriya se sintió algo avergonzado, pues le hacía recordar el cómo había mentido tan descaradamente a las autoridades— Pero no lo pude evitar, pues usted estaba en peligro por mi culpa.

—¿Qué… quiere decir?

El joven que lo acababa de salvar se acercó al otro que estaba tirado en el suelo, y en cuanto se aseguró que éste seguía desmayado, se quitó la capucha de la cabeza y se acercó a Midoriya.

—De alguna forma los compañeros de los hombres que atacaron el tren averiguaron que usted estuvo conmigo durante el ataque, así que asumieron que era un conocido mío y que, si se le acercaban, probablemente terminarían encontrándome también. Y lo peor es que acertaron —dijo con una media sonrisa en su rostro, una que reflejaba completa incomodidad.

—Pero, ¿cómo fueron capaces…?

—Ellos tienen muchos recursos, los que parecieran ser inagotables. Es un gran fastidio. —Hizo una pausa, luego siguió—: Pero hoy no estoy aquí solo para explicarle eso, vine hasta aquí para pedirle un favor…

Se acercó hasta Midoriya quien seguía en el suelo, se arrodilló frente al joven y, extendiendo su mano hasta él, le entregó un sobre que se veía bastante abultado.

—Quiero que tome esto y escape lejos de esta ciudad. No es necesario que haya más víctimas en esto y... me temo que si esto sigue así, usted será el próximo. —Hizo una pequeña pausa, luego siguió—: Por favor, tómelo y lárguese de aquí.

El joven empujó el sobre hacia el pecho de Midoriya, quien no tuvo más opción que recibirlo.

—Debería tomar el primer tren que encuentre y alejarse lo más posible de aquí. La región de Millvale sería una gran opción, por lo que sé viven el día a día sin problemas y relajados, alejados de la metrópoli.

—Pero espere —intentó detenerlo—, no puedo hacer algo así…

—Si aprecia su vida deberá hacerlo —sentenció el joven—. Es la única manera en que-...

Antes de que terminara de hablar, el joven fue jalado por un pie hacia atrás, provocando que cayera contra el suelo y se golpeara en todo el rostro.

Pronto el hombre que lo había jalado se puso de pie y estaba a punto de darle una patada en la espalda cuando el joven se giró y extendió su brazo derecho hacia el hombre, quien reaccionó con rapidez y tomó al joven por la muñeca, haciendo que apuntara la palma de su mano hacia otro lado.

—Ya conocemos tus habilidades. No podrás volver a tomarnos por sorpresa con ese hielo tuyo.

Sin previo aviso el hombre pateó con increíble fuerza el codo del joven, hacia adentro, quebrando su brazo y dejándolo inutilizado.

El joven gritó como si su vida dependiera de ello, atemorizando aún más a Midoriya quien ya no sabía cómo reaccionar. El hombre observó con una gran sonrisa cómo el joven se retorcía de dolor en el piso, sin mostrar ni una pizca de remordimiento.

—Capturarte ha sido más fácil de lo que pensé. El que logró escapar de ti habló y habló de lo fuerte que eras pero parece que todo era mentira. —El hombre suspiró, dejando caer sus hombros y cabeza, aparentemente decepcionado— No eres para nada fuerte...

—¿Tú crees? —habló repentinamente, sorprendiendo tanto al hombre que lo atacaba como a Midoriya.

Con la fuerza de su brazo izquierdo pudo levantarse de un único empuje, logrando girarse y tomar la pierna de su enemigo con su mano izquierda y, en menos de un segundo, una gran llamarada apareció desde ella, quemando la pierna del hombre y provocando que el fuego se expandiera por el resto de su ropa, incendiando al tipo por completo.

El hombre se apartó del joven en el piso en un vano intento por alejarse del fuego, lo cual no sirvió de nada pues él ya estaba cubierto por las llamas. Desesperado, se tiró al suelo y comenzó a girar, gracias al resto de agua que aún quedaba por ahí el fuego comenzó a menguar, pero entonces el joven volvió a cogerlo por una pierna y encendió con aún más fuerza las llamas, provocando que el hombre se encendiera nuevamente. Luego de unos minutos, el tipo dejó de moverse y gritar, y su cuerpo quedó tirado en el piso.

El olor a carne quemada se esparció por todo el lugar, obligando a Midoriya a cubrirse la nariz y boca para poder soportarlo. De pronto recordó que no estaba solo, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el otro joven que ahora se encontraba sentado en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas mientras intentaba mover su brazo roto. Midoriya se alarmó y se acercó a él, deteniendo lo que estaba haciendo.

—¡No debería mover su brazo! —exclamó entre preocupado y molesto, el otro joven lo miró con sorpresa— Está roto, ¿no? Debe doler demasiado…

—Oh, no se preocupe —dijo él con tranquilidad—. La verdad es que estaba intentando sacarlo… —dijo mientras aún seguía girando su brazo de un lado hacia otro.

De pronto un clic se escuchó y el brazo del joven se desvinculó de su hombro. El rostro de Midoriya era todo un poema, pasando de la sorpresa a la confusión, después al miedo y finalmente a la preocupación.

—¡¿Qué está…?! —Midoriya había comenzado a gritar, pero un solo gesto del joven bastó para que entendiera que debía bajar el volumen de su voz, y ya que no se sentía capaz de hacerlo por sí solo, ocupó sus manos para tapar su boca. Luego siguió mascullando cosas incomprensibles.

—Agradezco que se preocupe, pero no es necesario.

El joven dejó el brazo a un costado en el suelo, luego volvió a mirar a Midoriya.

—Ahora, sobre lo que estábamos hablando…

Midoriya entrecerró los ojos, notoriamente aproblemado. Quitó las manos de su boca y bajó la cabeza.

—Necesito tiempo para pensarlo. No puedo dejar la ciudad así como así.

—Si tiene una familia a la cual cuidar, me encargaré de que todos sean transportados al mismo lugar, completamente seguros.

—¡No, no! ¡No es eso…!

—¿Entonces…?

Midoriya miró al joven frente a él, fijamente.

—Así como usted debe tener sus razones, yo tengo las mías también… Y eso es más que suficiente.

El joven le sostuvo la mirada por bastante tiempo, tanto que Midoriya comenzaba a sentirse incómodo, por ello fue un alivio cuando escuchó de pronto una voz que se acercaba a ellos.

—Shoto, escuché unos gritos… ¡Hya!

Midoriya observó con curiosidad a la joven que se había acercado, y se asustó cuando recordó que el cuerpo quemado seguía allí, a plena vista.

—O-oiga… el cuerpo… aquella señorita…

—No se preocupe, es una amiga.

El joven, ahora conocido como Shoto, se puso de pie y se acercó a la joven, quien seguía alterada por el cuerpo que acababa de ver.

—Te dije que no salieras de donde estabas, Ochako.

La joven traía una extraña vestimenta que a primeras recordaba a las brujas de aquellos cuentos que se les leen a los niños para asustarlos, pero cuando mirabas con detención, veías que tenía un montón de correas a lo largo de su ropa en donde traía varios tubos de ensayo y algunas pequeñas bolsas amarradas. A pesar de que tenía un aspecto inocente, Midoriya no sabía qué pensar de ella, pues si era _amiga_ de este joven, muy inocente no podría ser.

—Lo sé, pero me preocupé cuando no escuché más gritos —dijo llevando sus brazos hasta su pecho—. Pensé que quizá esta vez sí te habían derrotado o algo así.

El joven rió suavemente, sorprendiendo a Midoriya.

—Ten un poco más de confianza en mí, por favor.

—¡Por supuesto que la tengo! Pero no puedo evitar preocuparme e imaginar lo peor. Lo siento.

—Está bien. —Shoto palmeó su cabeza dos veces, a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa— Quisiera que me ayudaras con esto —dijo luego, apuntando al cadáver que estaba a un lado.

La joven Ochako observó el cadáver durante unos segundos, pensativa, pero luego abrió los ojos con sorpresa y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Sí, sí, ya sé cómo hacerlo. Déjamelo, Shoto —dijo colocando una de sus manos en su mentón mientras asentía con vehemencia.

—Es todo tuyo —dijo el joven, luego se giró a ver a Midoriya, quien dio un pequeño salto debido a la repentina atención. Se acercó a él a paso firme—. Entiendo que tiene sus razones para quedarse en esta ciudad, pero me gustaría intentar convencerle otra vez. —Shoto sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo de su pantalón y se la entregó a Midoriya— Lo estaré esperando en este lugar al final del día. Necesitamos hablar.

Midoriya recibió la tarjeta pero no le prestó atención, pues ésta estaba totalmente enfocada en el joven frente a él, quien se veía tan serio respecto al tema de su seguridad —lo cual le parecía descabellado, puesto que no se conocían—.

De pronto escuchó un sonido efervescente que lo descolocó un poco. Instintivamente intentó mirar hacia donde provenía el sonido, pero Shoto lo detuvo antes, colocando su única mano en su hombro. Midoriya volvió a prestarle atención.

—Creo que lo mejor es que no sea testigo de ello —dijo con los ojos cerrados.

—Sí… tiene razón…

—Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto de aquí en adelante. Preferiría que usted siguiera con su trabajo en otro lugar.

El joven soltó el hombro de Midoriya, quien solo asintió y dio media vuelta, comenzando a caminar hacia la única puerta que lo conectaba con el resto de la estación. No quiso mirar atrás cuando entró por la puerta, así que simplemente la cerró con el peso de su propio cuerpo sobre ella. Cuando ésta finalmente estuvo cerrada, suspiró largamente.


End file.
